Destination Farming
This page shows you which destinations are the most efficient for farming resources ( , , , , , ). For each destination, you can look up how much it produces at your destination level. The exact calculations are explained in the Calculations section. This page only contains details about the outputs of destinations. For information about regular / permanent destinations visit their corresponding page. For information about time-limited Event destinations ( ), please visit the Events page to look up for. Here is only the most popular example for Events ( ), detailed information is always shown under each table (see *). = Most Efficient Destinations = Coins How many coins can you theoretically farm per cargo, per hour, at each of the following destinations? * Example: Event destination ( ) with Coins ( ) = travel: 1h / bonus: x2 ~ x8 (see in table directly), Market = bonus: x5 / rate: 1:35. ** This means farming the commodity ( , , ), then trading it at Market Town for coins. The travel time to Market Town is included in the calculations. Fish How much fish can you theoretically farm per cargo, per hour, at each of the following destinations? * Example: Event destination ( ) with Fish ( ) = travel: 1h / bonus: x2 ~ x8 (see table directly), Market = bonus: x5 / rate: 1:65. ** This means farming the commodity ( ), then trading it at Market Town for fish. The travel time to Market Town is included in the calculations. Wood How much wood can you theoretically farm per cargo, per hour, at each of the following destinations? * Example: Event destination ( ) with Wood ( ) = travel: 1h / bonus: x2 ~ x8 (see table directly), Market = bonus: x5 / rate: 1:55. The travel time to Market Town is included in the calculations. Stone How much stone can you theoretically farm per cargo, per hour, at each of the following destinations? * Example: Event destination ( ) with Stone ( ) = travel: 1h / bonus: x2 ~ x8 (see table directly), Market = bonus: x5 / rate: 1:6. The travel time to Market Town is included in the calculations. Iron How much iron can you theoretically farm per cargo, per hour, at each of the following destinations? * Example: Event destination ( ) with Iron ( ) = travel: 1h / bonus: x2 ~ x8 (see table directly), Market = bonus: x5 / rate: 1:5. The travel time to Market Town is included in the calculations. XP How much XP can you theoretically farm per cargo, per hour, at each of the following destinations? Here, we mean getting XP by farming commodities ( , , ) and trading them for XP at Market Town. * Example: Event destination ( ) with XP ''' ( ) = travel: '''1h / bonus: x2 ~ x8 (see table directly), Market = bonus: x5 / rate: 1:25. ** This means farming the commodity ( , , ), then trading it at Market Town for XP. The travel time to Market Town is included in the calculations. = Calculations = How are these values calculated? Regular Resource Destinations The calculations of the non-commodity destinations are fairly straightforward. : EXAMPLE: :Small Town level = 6 :Travel time = 5 min = 0.08 hours :Bonus = x10 :10 coins / 0.08 hours = 120 / cargo / hour :So if I keep sending one 30-cargo ship to Small Town for an hour (12 trips), I would make 1 440 coins. Commodity Destinations The calculations of commodity destinations are slightly more complicated, due to the extra trip(s) to Market Town. : EXAMPLE: :Tailor level = 3 :Tailor travel time = 45 min = 0.75 hours :Tailor cargo bonus = x4 :Market Town travel time = 30 min = 0.5 hours :Market Town cargo bonus = x1 :Market Town fish bonus = x160 :Trips needed to trade all cloth = 4 trips :4 x 0.5 hours = 2 hours to trade all cloth :Total time needed = 0.75 + 2 = 2.75 hours :Total fish obtained = 4 * 160 = 640 :640 fish / 2.75 hours = 233 / cargo / hour Notes * All calculations assume perfect timing, infinite sailors, and infinite warehouse space. * Please take your free time and experience into consideration. If you're not enjoying the most efficient approach, don't do it. Have fun! Category:Destinations